Hijos de la Luna
by LunaticR
Summary: One-Shot: Ella era un angel que se enamoró de un humano... pero él no era un humano... una historia de amor entre dos seres que desafiaron a Dios. -IchiRuki. UlquiHime. IsshinxMasaki... el que más les guste! :D


Este es un cuento que hice para el Fic **Se Mia** de mi propia autoria, me gusta mucho y por eso se los dejo por aca. Los personajes no tienen nombre, pero el angel es Masaki de joven y el Hijo de la luna Isshin de joven, pero tambien pueden imaginarse el IchiRuki que es palabras de una amiga "es mentalmente hermoso" o la pareja que mas les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a TiteKubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**One-Shot:** Hijos de la Luna…

.

.

_Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando la vida desbordaba por los pétalos de las flores, cuando el sol se enamoró de la luna y empezó a perseguirla en busca de su amor, cuando el hombre vivía armónicamente con sus hermanos, existían los ángeles; hermosas creaturas creadas por Dios para poder guiar a los hombres que él tanto amaba._

_Poseían enormes alas llenas de plumas blancas con las que podían ir y venir del cielo, un cabello hermoso que era de un color diferente para cada uno, facciones delicadas y una hermosa sonrisa; todas las noches bajaban a la tierra para susurrarles hermosos pensamientos en sueños a los hombres, les hablaban de una vida bella y armónica, llena de paz y bendiciones para ellos y sus hermanos; los ángeles sabían que les escuchaban, porque antes de alejarse de las personas, estas sonreían, y las sonrisas de las personas que duermen eran sus verdaderas sonrisas, las más hermosas para los ángeles._

_Dios amaba a los humanos, y los humanos amaban a Dios. Los ángeles también amaban a Dios y a los humanos, los ángeles eran la representación de la pureza y del amor, de la hermandad y todas aquellas virtudes que llenan de felicidad a los corazones y que ellos conocen tan bien por haberlas recibido de Dios._

_La luna era una coqueta que siempre escapaba del sol, también ella se había enamorado de él, pero no podían estar juntos, Dios los había creado a cada uno para que cuidaran a los humanos, el sol en el día y la luna en la noche._

_Cuando la luna se enteró que no podían estar juntos, ya era demasiado tarde, cada uno había tomado su lugar en el firmamento; la luna una noche decidió no salir a cuidar a los hombres, estaba muy triste por no poder estar al lado del sol, así que esa noche lloró, lloró y descargó toda su furia contra el Dios que la había creado solo para hacerla infeliz, sus lágrimas cargadas de dolor y furia cayeron a la tierra en forma de lluvia, junto con todo el amor que había sentido, la lluvia se filtró hasta lo más profundo de la tierra, todo lo que esa lluvia tocó lo hizo más hermoso a la vista, pero peligroso al intentar tocarlo._

_Después de esa noche, la luna decidió no salir una vez cada determinado tiempo, se escondería en su casa y descuidaría su trabajo, Dios se enojó por la actitud egoísta de la luna, porque cada vez que ella se negaba a salir un miedo se apoderaba de los humanos y él no podía ver que era lo que lo causaba porque la luz de la luna no estaba. Dios la castigó, la marcó para hacer que los hombres supieran que ella iba a desaparecer, así cuando ella se escondiera y no los quisiera vigilar, ellos estarían preparados para no tener miedo en esa noche._

_Lo que la luna no sabía era que, las lágrimas que habían caído a la tierra habían dado vida a unas creaturas llenas de odio, pero también llenas de pasión, las noches en que la luna no salía a cuidar a los hombres, ellos salían de su escondite, se metían en la cabeza de aquellos que sentían confusión en su corazón y susurraban palabras que envenenaban la razón._

_Los ángeles bajaban a la tierra cuando la luz de la luna cubría el paisaje, pero cuando le susurraban a los hombres en sueños, estos no sonreían, en cambio aparecía una mueca de desprecio en su rostro durmiente; los ángeles preocupados por los humanos que tanto amaban, decidieron contárselo a Dios, entonces él fijó sus ojos en el punto donde las lágrimas de la luna habían caído y observó una sombra que se movía. _

_Preocupado por lo que las lágrimas de la luna habían hecho en la tierra, mando a un ángel para investigar el lugar. Cuando el ángel llegó se encontró con un hombre sentado en un tronco, estaba observando las flores que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ángel con curiosidad, ese no era un lugar para que un hombre estuviera sentado._

_- Estoy cuidando la entrada – respondió con calma sin despegar la vista de las flores – es la puerta de mi casa – volteó a ver al ángel que le hablaba._

_- ¿Tú vives ahí? – preguntó con inocencia, los ángeles no conocían la maldad, porque desde que los habían creado, siempre habían estado rodeados de amor, bondad y felicidad. Entonces el hombre sonrió ante la pregunta del ángel._

_- Sí… yo vivo ahí – la mirada inocente del ángel le llamaba la atención, nunca antes había visto esa expresión - ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_- Me mandaron a investigar qué era lo que había en este lugar._

_- En este lugar… estoy yo – rió por el chiste y el ángel también sonrió._

_El ángel desplegó sus alas y regresó al cielo, le contó a Dios lo que había visto y se puso a observar la tierra, algo en su corazón se agitaba de manera extraña, pero era feliz por eso; Dios, que había visto y escuchado todo lo que había acontecido, supuso que ese hombre, no era un hombre como tal. _

_Cada vez que el ángel bajaba a la tierra para susurrarle palabras a los humanos, buscaba al hombre que había conocido, pero no lo encontraba y, antes de regresar al cielo una noche, decidió ir a donde lo había visto por primera vez, ahí estaba él, contemplando las flores con el escaso resplandor de la luna, era la última noche que alumbraba, la noche siguiente, la luna se escondería para dejarle paso a sus hijos que esperaban con ansias ese momento._

_El batir de las alas del ángel hizo que el hombre levantara la mirada de la flor violeta que admiraba - ¡hola! – dijo este con una sonrisa y le entregó la flor violeta, el ángel al intentar sujetarla sintió como si de fuego se tratara, así que la dejó caer y esta se rompió._

_- Lo siento – su voz sonaba triste, pero el hombre tomó la mano con la que había sostenido la flor y la levantó hasta dejarla a la altura de sus ojos, un líquido rojo goteaba de uno de los blancos dedos del ángel, el hombre acercó sus labios a la herida que sangraba y le dio un beso con el cual limpió la sangre._

_- El sol va a salir, me tengo que regresar a mi casa – dijo el hombre mientras soltaba la mano del ángel – me gustó volver a verte – y se perdió en el bosque donde las lágrimas de la luna habían caído. El ángel desplegó sus alas y regresó al cielo. Dios había visto esa escena, confirmó que ese no era un hombre como tal, era uno de los hijos de la luna, uno de los que atormentaba a sus amados humanos en las noches que la luna se escondía._

_La siguiente noche que alumbró la luna el ángel desplegó sus alas para bajar a la tierra y contarle en susurros hermosas historias a los humanos; y como la última noche, antes de regresar al cielo, fue a buscar al hombre que le había entregado la flor, lo encontró ahí sentado como siempre, observando una bella flor roja – te estaba esperando – dijo él al escuchar el batir de alas del ángel, este se sorprendió por lo que el hombre dijo –para ti – le entregó la flor y el ángel la aceptó, esta vez no sintió ningún dolor al tocarla y el hombre sonrió – está amaneciendo, es hora de que me vaya a mi casa – y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque._

_- Espera… - pidió el ángel con algo de nerviosismo - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- No te puedo decir mi nombre – sonrió con tristeza el hombre – pero me gustaría volverte a ver – dijo antes de desaparecer entre el bosque. _

_El ángel sonrió, desplegó sus alas y regresó al cielo, sostenía en una de sus manos la flor roja que le había otorgado el hombre, pero en la noche, cuando iba a volver a bajar a la tierra para susurrarles a los humanos la belleza del amor, la mano de Dios impidió que desplegara sus alas._

_- Ya no puedes bajar a la tierra – dijo Dios antes de marcharse del lugar. Entonces el ángel sintió como unas pequeñas gotas de lo que parecía ser lluvia corrían de sus ojos al pensar que no volvería a ver al hombre de las flores, el ángel se había enamorado de un humano. El ángel no sabía que eran esas gotas saladas, nunca antes las había sentido, pero de vez en vez las había visto en los humanos que tanto amaba._

_- Son lagrimas – dijo para sí mientras se sentaba en una nube para poder ver a la tierra, para ver si lograba observar a ese hombre aunque sea desde la distancia. El ángel lloró toda la noche por ya no poder volver a la tierra, sabía que la vida de los hombres era corta en comparación con la de ellos, que eventualmente moriría ese hombre y ya no lo podría volver a ver. Cuando el sol salió de nuevo el ángel se limpió las lágrimas y enfocó su vista a donde siempre estaba ese hombre por las noches, en el lugar donde siempre lo encontraba sentado había una hermosa flor amarilla, el hombre había esperado al ángel que nunca más regresaría._

_Entonces el ángel observaba todas las noches a los hombres y todas las mañanas veía una flor diferente en el lugar donde se sentaba ese hombre, Dios también contemplaba la escena de todas las mañanas, pero tenía que cuidar a su querido ángel del hijo de la luna que le había regalado esa flor; el ángel le hablaba a la flor roja que el hombre le había dado, le contaba las bellezas del amor y la flor parecía brillar cada vez que escuchaba los sentimientos del ángel._

_Nuevamente regresó la noche en la que la luna se escondía y dejaba solo a los humanos, los ángeles esa noche no bajaban a la tierra, así que todos se encontraban jugando entre las nubes iluminadas por estrellas, menos uno, el ángel enamorado se encontraba en una solitaria nube contemplando a la flor roja, el batir de unas alas hizo que despegara su vista de la flor, atrás del ángel se encontraba el hombre de las flores, unas enormes alas negras de piel lo estaban sosteniendo, le tendió una mano al ángel para que este la tomara pero el ángel no la aceptó._

_- Soy uno de los hijos de la luna – le dijo – nací de las lágrimas de la luna por no poder estar con el sol, del que se había enamorado. _

_Los ojos del ángel se abrieron por la sorpresa de lo que le decía el hombre, él era uno de los que contaminaban los sueños de los humanos en las noches sin luna – no – susurró con temor el ángel. _

_El hombre al ver que el ángel no se movía guardó sus alas negras y se dejó caer al vacío, el ángel estiró la mano para alcanzarlo pero ya no había nadie, el hombre se había ido. El ángel se había enamorado de un demonio, un demonio que le regalaba flores._

_Cuando el sol volvió a salir enfocó su vista en el lugar donde solía sentarse el demonio, ahí había una bella flor roja con el tallo de un hermoso color verde y varias espinas a lo largo de este, toda la belleza esconde algo, entonces el ángel enamorado entendió que el amor tenía dos caras, una era la belleza de la que ellos hablaban y otra era la oscuridad en la que envolvías por su causa._

_Todos los días el ángel observaba el mismo lugar, siempre veía la misma flor roja, Dios estaba viendo a su amado ángel, sentía pena y orgullo por él, pena porque no podía estar con el que atraía sus pensamientos y orgullo porque se había resistido ante la tentación del amor prohibido._

_La noche sin luna había regresado y el ángel se encontraba apartado del resto, sentado en su nube, contemplando la belleza de la flor roja que le había regalado el demonio a la luz de las estrellas, el batir de unas alas distrajo al ángel de su flor y volteó a ver al que hacia ese sonido, era el demonio que había ido nuevamente._

_- Te estaba esperando – sonrió el ángel, el demonio le tendió una de las flores rojas con espinas y el ángel la aceptó pero notó que había un líquido rojo escurriendo de uno de los dedos del demonio, con delicadeza tomó la mano de este y la alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos, sonrió por lo que estaba por hacer, le recordaba una escena que ya antes había vivido, acercó sus labios a la herida y le dio un beso con el que limpió la sangre que escurría._

_Dios se enojó por lo que acababa de ver y avanzó tan rápido como pudo hacia la pareja, pero cuando llegó, el demonio ya no estaba - ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó con pena a su querido ángel._

_- Le limpie la herida así como él lo hizo una vez conmigo – hablo con la inocencia y honestidad de un ángel, Dios oscureció su mirada ante lo dicho por el ángel, el hijo de la luna no solo había enamorado a uno de sus amados ángeles, también había contaminado el cuerpo de este – no te preocupes padre – le dijo a Dios con una voz tranquila, sobre la nube en la que estaban depositó una de las dos flores que le había dado el demonio – se cuál es mi castigo – y se lanzó de espaldas al vacío, sin desplegar sus alas, caería a la tierra y se convertiría en un humano más, no podría volver al cielo y no podría volver a ver al demonio del que se había enamorado._

_El sol estaba asomándose sobre el horizonte y por esa ocasión, la luna también asomaba uno de sus ojos al ángel que caía, el ángel también sufriría lo que había sufrido ella, sentía pena por la creatura pero ya no podía derramar más lagrimas; el ángel sujetaba con fuerza la flor con espinas que le había entregado el hijo de la luna contra su pecho, las espinas se clavaban en su carne, la sangre teñía sus blancas ropas y de sus ojos escapaban gruesas lágrimas de tristeza, lo había perdido todo por un amor que surgió sin siquiera notarlo, un amor representado por una flor cuyas espinas se incrustaban en su pecho._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que el impacto le dolería lo suficiente como para que perdiera sus alas y se volviera humano, pero el batir de unas alas hizo que el ángel abriera los ojos al momento de sentir que era sujetado, era el hijo de la luna del que se había enamorado. _

_- Cuando probé tu sangre, me volví tuyo – decía mientras descendían al suelo ante la furiosa mirada de Dios – cuando probaste mi sangre, te volviste mía – el ángel sonrió, tocaron el suelo y ambos desplegaron sus alas, se perdieron entre el bosque creado por las lágrimas de la luna; esa noche, la luna mostró una enorme sonrisa, al menos uno de sus hijos había encontrado el amor que a ella le fue negado._

La pelinegra cerró el libro justo cuando el sol empezaba a salir, de todas las historias que había leído en la mansión, esa había sido la que más le había gustado, sentía que la conocía de algún lugar y cuando la leyó por primera vez, la sensación de dejavu no la había abandonado.

Dejó de lado el libro y se acomodó en la cama para dormir, él entró en la habitación y le dio un delicado beso en la frente – cuando despiertes… - le hizo una caricia – será el momento – le susurro a la pequeña.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo – le pidió, él no se negó a la petición y se acostó junto con ella. La siguiente vez que durmiera con ella, sería un vampiro por completo, una peligrosa cazadora. Él sonrió ante esa visión.

* * *

Les gusto? merezco algun **Review?** :P Sean Felices!


End file.
